The growing of sprouts in small quantities for home use has become a popular hobby. They can be grown in an apparatus as simple as a glass jar with a cheese cloth cover or in one of several devices some of which are mentioned below. Since the sprouts must be rinsed with water several times during the growing cycle, the apparatus provided to accomplish this function is the key to the success of the device.
Richards, U.S. Pat. No. 2,084,005 provided a ball cock valve connected to a pressure water system. Widmann, U.S. Pat. No. 2,121,461 used a siphon system to automatically empty his reservoir at regular intervals. Lund, U.S. Pat. No. 2,169,701 emptied a reservoir using a special ball float valve and lever system. Yoo, U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,201 turned on a spray system from a pressure water system at timed intervals using timer switches. Mun, U.S. Pat. No. 3,616,560 actuated a valve by means of a vertical float switch which was connected to a pressure water system.